


work it in.

by owlaashi



Series: AFTG Summer 2020 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Massages, Pining, aaron is hot, kevin day is having his bisexual awakening, skater boy aaron, sun lotion, those poor girls tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaashi/pseuds/owlaashi
Summary: Kevin helps Aaron with some sun-lotion while at the skate park.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: AFTG Summer 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870138
Kudos: 84
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	work it in.

_ “Hey Aaron!”  _

_ “Aaron that Creeper was amazing!” _

_ “Do that one again, that was great!” _

The hottest day of the summer in Colombia had hit, the temperature reaching a whopping ninety-six degrees, with seventy-two percent humidity and little to no breeze coming in from any direction. Every graze of skin on the pavement was like being burned on hot coals, every movement in the sun made sweat pool against skin and drip into unwanted places; and yet despite all of that, Aaron was still skating shirtless around the skate park. If Kevin weren’t already sweating from the heat and just watching Aaron move around on his board he’d be sweating purely for the fact that he’s shirtless. 

Which apparently, is also why half the skate park is sweating. A group of girls who work at the smoothie shop right next door have gathered there, calling out to him with smiles and giggles, a flip of their hair. Some guys that had been skating around have also stopped to admire him as he pulls another trick coming up from the bottom of the bowl, whopping as he shows off. All of it makes Kevin want to roll his eyes so hard they actually get lost in his skull. — he might have already done that,  _ might _ . 

All of Kevin’s body weight was held up solely by the palms he has pressed into the pavement behind him, long since numb to the burn of the sun on the ground, legs spread open in front of him and eyes glued to Aaron as he skates around. Even from here he can see the pink starting to make a home on the tops of his shoulders, the tip of his nose and cheeks;  _ his sun lotion must have worn off by now _ , Kevin thinks. Green hues tear away from the body he’d been watching and flicker over to the small pile of things he’d collected since arriving: both of their wallets, both of their phones, Aaron’s shirt, two bottles of water and a tube of sunscreen. 

_ “Aaron! Hey, why don’t you come over here, I got some sunscreen for you.” _

_ “Yeah you’re gonna burn if you don’t get any!” _

Every time any of the girls open their mouths Kevin debates how bad it would look if he’d throw something in their general direction; not that he cares much about them really. What annoys him really is that fact that ever since breaking up with Thea he’d begun to develop feelings he’d never would have given a second thought too. If it’d come down to it Aaron would choose to date one of those pretty girls, with the long hair and soft bodies over him. Which is  _ fine _ , really. 

The only thing that might save him from having to see it unfold in front of him is Aaron’s general annoyance toward most of the human race, which apparently includes the girls from the smoothie shop since he skates right past them and over to where Kevin is. He does something flashy with his board when he comes to a stop, still choosing to put on a show even though Kevin is the only one getting a front row seat. It does something complicated to Kevin’s stomach. 

“Lotion me?” 

That does too. 

At least he manages a nod, though he isn’t sure what exactly comes across his face as Aaron plops down in between Kevin’s open legs, his own crossing over each other to protect them from the sun. Kevin sits up, dusting off his hands on his own shorts removing the pebbles from the ground; there are little indentations from how long he’d been sitting there, the tops of his arms already tanner than they were. 

“I think you just broke those girls hearts.” He hums out trying his best to sound like he cares as he squirts some of the ridiculously expensive sun lotion into his hands. 

“Don’t care.”

“Ouch.” But he laughs, and in turn Aaron laughs, something soft and just loud enough for him to hear; he tries really hard not to get his hopes up. Instead, he focuses on the task at hand: Operation Stop Aaron From Burning.

Both of his hands start at his shoulders slathering the lotion there in large clumps to start. Carefully he uses both of his hands to work the lotion all the way down one of Aaron’s arms, massaging the muscles as he does, occasionally going back for a little more of the lotion the farther he gets from his shoulders. Kevin keeps quiet, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as he tries to cover every bit of skin to prevent splotchy red patches to bloom. After the first arm is done he moves onto the second one, repeating the same process until all the sun lotion is used up. 

“Why don’t you use the spray lotion like every normal person? I think only mothers use this shit.” 

“That spray is too greasy for your skin, this stuff is better and more natural than any of that other shit.” Kevin huffs, tapping Aaron a bit too hard on an already blooming sunburn right across the top of his back; the wince he earns in return is reward enough. 

Another large dollop of sun lotion appears in Kevin’s hands, and then in smears down Aaron’s back, from the tops of his shoulders right to the top of where his boxers are low on his hips — curse him. With a less than gentle hand he shoves Aaron forward a tad to get better access to his back, eyes taking in every freckle, the little birthmark on his spine, right in the center of his back, and every hard line of muscle. He shakes his head to stay on task, working the lotion into Aaron’s skin starting from the top of his shoulders. 

“This seems unnecessary.” Aaron mumbles, chin held in his hand as his elbow blanches a spot on his thigh where it’s holding his weight. 

“Do you want random red splotches all over you from uneven application? Another thing those stupid spray lotions will give you.” 

Aaron grumbles in response. 

“Plus, who ever turns down a free massage?” 

That seemed to shut whatever other complaints might come out of Aaron’s mouth, so Kevin picks up where he’d left off and continues to work the lotion in, pressing into a particularly tight knot under his left shoulder blade, earning a contented sigh from Aaron. It takes all of Kevin’s willpower to not make a smart comment about it, instead continuing down his back noting how each time he works out a muscle Aaron’s body relaxes more. 

Briefly Kevin glances a look in the direction where the group of people had been gathered, most of the guys had gotten up to leave or get back to skating themselves, but the girls were glaring daggers at him while simultaneously giving Aaron only what he could describe as bedroom eyes. He will give them credit for figuring out a way to get both done, it seems like a feat not even he thinks he’d be able to accomplish. 

“Ya’know ever since Katelyn and I broke up things haven’t been the same. Like obviously, but I don’t know if I just need time to myself but whenever girls show any interest in me I rather dump an entire bucket of ice water on myself.” 

“I know what you mean,” He started, turning his attention back to Aaron’s lower back where the last bit of lotion was waiting to be worked in. As gentle as he can he works the lotion in, making sure no streaks were left. “Ever since Thea, I haven’t really given a passing glance at any girls. I’m starting to think I never really cared in the first place.” 

Kevin presses both thumbs in the center of Aaron’s lower back, working out one last muscle before his job comes to an end, and he gets back up to skate around and Kevin gets to sit and watch the girls continue to fawn over him.  _ Okay _ , maybe Kevin is trying to drag this out a little bit more; it’s nice being the one that has Aaron’s attention. 

“ _ Oh _ .” 

Something in Kevin snaps apart, breaking into pieces and suddenly, as fast as they broke, fit back together in a shape completely different than the one that he’d originally had in him. 

“Right there,  _ fuck _ .”

Kevin swears he sees God. 

Since always doing what he’s told had been ingrained in him for so long, he thinks now would be a terrible time to go against that, so he listens and does the exact same thing again; pressing both thumbs into the center of his back, the rest of his fingers curled around Aaron’s sides. Both of his shoulders slump, his head hanging, body warm and pliant under Kevin’s fingers. Working the muscle in firm circles a bit longer, he catalogues each of the sounds that tumble softly from Aaron’s mouth. 

Only when his own cheeks begin to redden and warm at a particularly deep noise does he pull his hands away, clearing his own throat. “Well. Uhm, all set. Here, you can uh,” Kevin tosses the bottle of sun lotion over Aaron’s shoulder, tucking his hands under his thighs, forcing all his focus on the burn at his palms. “You can use that for your front.” 

“Yeah. yeah, uh.” Aaron’s voice seems to trip over itself as he straightens up, grabbing the lotion and squirting some in his hand, he doesn’t spend much more time on the ground, spreading the lotion over his chest as quickly as he could. If Kevin hadn’t just been witness to the sounds coming from his throat, he’d have guessed that Aaron was trying to break some kind of record. 

The spot in front of him is empty in a minute tops, sun lotion bottle returned to the pile to his right, the sound of a skateboard hitting the ground grabbing his attention. Aaron is already getting ready to skate away, the snapback on his head turned backwards as he pushes off with one foot, propelling himself away from Kevin. Which is  _ fine, _ really. 

Not for the first time today Kevin huffs; his back finds the pavement, laying there like a starfish with green eyes closed against the sun. At every point of connection of bare skin to the pavement he feels the burn, and for the  _ first _ time today he tries his hardest to focus on that pain instead of what it’d have felt like to work the sun lotion into the very defined v cut that disappears into the low slung black shorts Aaron had on. 

“ _ Fuck _ me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot stop thinking about kevaaron, and i cannot stop thinking about the minyards as skater-boys so here we are. thus you get this mess of whatever this is, which wasn't beta-ed or read over, so sorry for that also. 
> 
> i had meant to do all the AFTG Summer prompts and then life and anxiety got in the way of all my plans, so instead i will be slowly working on some of the reminding prompts and tying them all together in one small kevaaron summer feat. some other foxes.
> 
> please feel free to yell @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kittsukii).


End file.
